


Morality

by Ficfrog



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficfrog/pseuds/Ficfrog
Summary: Hannah Rook just wanted one more night of debauchery and she got it - she just didn't expect to see one of the participants on her first day of work.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Morality

Hannah always had a pension for being in the wrong place and at the wrong time, honestly it was a skill she should really put on her resume. 

In order for things to really make sense, let's rewind the story back to where it all went wrong, that's right, let's rewind it to _the night_. She calls it that purely because it was the last night of normalcy she had in Seattle, before things really went tits-up in the process. It all started at a night club - the Vibe, where she was dancing in a black, low cut, little number with her best friend Cassie, the night before her big move to Hope County, to where she couldn't be a scandalous little troll (Cassie's words, not hers).

Her move to the middle of nowhere was a break in the job market that she had been looking for, the rent was much lighter in Hope County and her mother was insistent that she moved at least a bit closer, having been born and raised in Missoula. Hannah didn't really want to move back to the country, but it was experience and a much happier financial situation that suited her - the newest Deputy of Hope County. A few years ago, her friends would have laughed at the idea of her becoming a Deputy, but with her credentials (or lack of) and mighty temper, the Sherriff's department was happy to have her. Deep down, Hannah knew the move was more for her mother, but she wouldn't ever admit that.

Her mother lived on her own, all of her children having left the nest, and it was beginning to affect her. Badly. Hannah only hoped that her being a county over would help ease her anxiety, make her feel not as alone as she was. And thus, we have hit the pinnacle point of the story, the beginning of where it all went wrong, the night she had met _him_. He sat in the VIP area of the club, feet propped up on the table in the booth, leaning against the vinyl booth cushions like he owned the place. Cassie had already been whisked off by a handsome stranger, promising her the world and more, so that left Hannah to wander idly through the club, searching for her last pole to climb before country-bumpkin celibacy.

Walking past the booth, she almost didn't hear him over the loud EDM music pulsing through the club, the less than sexy pick-up line of 'hey' almost drowned out by the music. She turned, and it was like an electric shock had swept through her as she regarded him, blue sleeves rolled up to the elbow, tattoo's littering his arms, almost mimicking her own, and his eyes - God, they were _so fucking blue_. She put it down to the alcohol in her system, but as he leaned an arm against the wall next to her, tucking a thumb into the belt of his jeans, she couldn't help but smile up at him, peeking hazel eyes through her lashes as she sipped the straw of her already-consumed drink. 

"Want another?" He leaned forward, the smell of spice and something earthy filling her nostrils, she took a deep breath in and fumbled with her words, resorting to a timid nod, earning her a laugh from the man. He took her by her elbow, leading her back to the booth while beckoning with two fingers towards the bar. His arm slipped from her elbow to her lower back as they walked, waiting for her to slide into the booth first before taking his seat next to her, arm looped over the back of the cushions as he regarded her.

"I've been watching you all night out there, you're beautiful." She set her empty glass down on the table and raised her eyebrow, crossing her legs as she regarded him.

"That's not a good pick-up line, that's actually kinda creepy." He laughed again, his voice low and rumbling, even as the music pulsed around them. A waiter slipped next to them like a ghost, delivering their drinks and disappearing before she could turn to thank him. The man gripped his glass - scotch, neat - in his palm and sipped, maintaining eye-contact with Hannah all the while. 

"What's a good pick up line then?" Hannah hummed, sweeping her dark curls from her shoulders before reaching for her own glass, taking a tentative sip.

"How about, if beauty was a grain of sand, you'd be a thousand beaches?" She giggled, shaking her head before taking another sip, the burn of the alcohol only spurring the warmth within her belly. 

"That's so stupid." He shrugged, taking a further drink before reaching forward, taking one of her curls into his hand and rolling it in between his fingers. 

"Well, what would be the right pick up line for you, darlin'?" She raised an eyebrow at the slight accent, she hadn't pegged him for being a country boy. 

"Be more direct." She muttered over the lip of her glass, eyeing the red residue of her lipstick painting the crystal. He released the curl between his fingers and leaned back, the same hand stroking through his beard as he contemplated her, eyes dark within the booth.

"Depends on where this night is going, and my chances." 

"Chances of what?"

"Getting you in bed, of course." She stared at him, rolling her tongue in her mouth as she thought of it, Cassie's voice echoing through her brain like a skipping CD - _'one night of debauchery, one more night, come on Han'._

"Well, what are my chances?" Hannah smiled, his eyebrow raising at her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Of not being murdered by a handsome man from a seedy club?" His eyes briefly left hers and looked at his nails, the rings sparkling under the light of the booth, mirth alight across his face. 

"So you think I'm handsome?" She shrugged, smile spread across her lips as she finished her drink, putting it on the table in front of them. He leaned forward into her space, his cologne and whole demeanor filling up her space, suffocating her as she drank him in, until her gaze dropped to his raising hand, pinky finger poised up in the air.

"How about I promise, I won't murder you, in exchange, I give you the best night of your fucking life." The words shot straight through her, alighting her skin on fire as she raised her little finger to curl around his.

"Deal." 

_One more night, Cass. Fuck_ _it._

* * *

The Uber drive was less than perfect, but it didn't matter as they climbed into the back of the car, his arms running up and down her ribs as he bit her lower lip, gripping her hard as he kissed her. She couldn't help but reciprocate his rough demeanor, something she just could never get from previous lovers as she raked her ruby nails along his arms and within the thick tuft of hair, the wax from his style ending up under her nails as they kissed. She didn't care about tomorrow, she didn't care about the past, this man had promised her the world and so far, he was giving it to her. 

The drive to the hotel was short, thank God and she thanked the Uber driver as they tumbled out of the backseat. She allowed the mystery man to drag her through the lobby by the wrist, the feeling of his strength along the inside of her wrist making her flush as they entered the elevator and began their ascent upwards. Not even until the doors had closed did he cage her in against the wall of the hotel, hiking her leg up and sliding his hand up her thigh, gripping and kneading her ass tightly as he bit along her neck. 

"You're so fucking _beautiful_." She was never one to accept compliments, but her skin flushed under it, groaning as he nipped particularly hard at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. The ping of the elevator was a distant memory as he dragged her out of the elevator to a nearby door, very close to the exit and shoved a hand into his pocket, fumbling with a keycard to his door. She leaned against the door and admired his profile, the straightness of his nose, the clean skin, the tattoo's peaking across his neck under the blue shirt now wrinkled from her ministrations. As soon as the door clicked open, he pushed open the door and held his arm out, like a gentleman, ushering her through the door and closing it behind them with a quiet click. 

She looked in the mirror, the brunette curls that had taken her so long to set now were a birds nest around the crown of her head, her tan skin flushed and make up smeared - they hadn't have even done anything yet and she looked like they had already had sex. Fishing her phone out from her leather jacket pocket, she shot off a text to Cassie in quick speed as the man stepped forward, causing her to step back until her back hit the wall. Her phone pinged as she sent the message and the man leaned forward, fishing the phone from between her thumbs and dropping it onto the floor. Soon her jacket was next, then her shoes as he leaned forward, arm propped above her. 

"Hi..." She muttered, running her hand through the tuft of his beard, a coy smile spreading across his face as he tilted her head up, brushing his lips against hers. 

"John." He muttered and she blinked, confused. He laughed, his breath like the wings of butterflies against her lips as he crowded around her. "My name is John." 

"And why are you telling me that?" She laughed, feeling John's hands slide up her thighs and up around her ass, lifting her up. Her legs settled around him, her groin flushed with his as her back dug against the wall. 

"I want you to say my name when you cum, and you'll be cumming a lot tonight." She raised an eyebrow at the comment, laugh falling from her lips before she could stop it - it was more of an ugly cackle than a laugh, perhaps not the sexiest thing to do when you're trying to get railed. 

"Is that right?" He hummed against her mouth, finally crushing his lips against hers roughly, his beard scratching against her lips as he consumed her. She didn't register him carrying her to the bed, only when he dropped her unceremoniously onto the top before parting her legs, fingers looping around the edges of her underwear as he knealed down between her exposed groin. At an automatic attempt to remain dignified, her legs strained to shut, but John was stronger, only needing to slide his hands from her underwear and to her thighs, holding them down and shaking his head at her, as if he was a teacher disciplining a child. Hannah flushed as he lowered himself to her center once again, his fingers looping around the elastic of her underwear before pulling them down over her thighs, over her knees and until they were completely removed from her person.

Sliding his hands back up her legs, she watched as he studied her in intimate detail, it was as if he was scrutinizing her for flaws. She covered her face with an awkward laugh, that only turned into a deep throated moan as he dove forward, pinching and scratching at her thighs while he teased her outer lips with light nips and licks, never quite where she wanted him to be. It was beyond irritating, to be so turned on and yet so not turned on as he teased her, even resorting to grinding down on his face when he got particularly close to her clit. He paused, slapping a hard palm against the inside of her thigh, a growl coming from deep within his chest as he warned her. _Do what he says, got it._

All she could do was moan and whine as he continued to tease her, and eventually she got a reward as she felt a long lick of his tongue against the part of her she knew she wanted him most, her most sensitive bud. He gripped her ass as he dove into her with abandon, he didn't seem to mind having his head trapped between her thighs as she rode him, used him to chase her orgasm. He wasn't wrong about the cumming part, she learned quickly as her toes curled, the white hot comfort searing through her from head to toes, her nails scraping through his hair, she was surprised he didn't bleed from the action. Coming down from her high, she looked between her legs and saw John grin, a cocky one, as he leaned back and stood up, finally removing his shirt and rings as she recuperated, his hard on straining against his jeans as he regarded her.

"Are you going to do what I say?" She nodded, unable to talk from the rush of adrenaline still coursing through her body. He hummed once again, pulling the belt off from his jeans with a hearty thwap, before undoing his jeans, pulling himself free from it's confinement. 

"Suck." He muttered and she scrambled from her position onto hands and knees, cupping his length between her palms and taking him in her mouth without question. The groan she received in return was reward in itself as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked, running her tongue under the underside of his member with ease, feeling him grip her hair within his fist as she moved. Every moan she could milk from him only spurred her on more, the salt of his skin addictive as she continued to take him into her mouth. As a test, she raked her nails along his jeans, pulling them down in the process as she ran her hands along his thighs, the strength and his muscles poised only inches under his skin.

With a hard tug, he pulled her away from his member and pointed to the end of the bed, reaching for his discarded belt on the floor without a word. She leaned back against the cushions as he approached from the side, pulling her wrists up above her head and wrapping the belt around her wrists with practiced ease. Once done, he leaned forward, placing a quick kiss against her flushed forehead as she regarded him from her position.

"You're going to do this without question, without complaint. Got it?" John drawled and she nodded, watching his fingers trail down her neck, feeling them make it to her cleavage and watching his fingers curl in front of her bust, pulling down her bra and dress in one swoop, exposing her to the cold air. Her nipples pebbled at the exposure, before his mouth covered one, his fingers pinching the other. She moaned loudly, obtuse and writhed as he swapped between them, as he admired them under the dull light of the room. When he stopped, she watched as his fingers drifted from her breasts, along her stomach and back towards where she wanted them most, the sensitivity of her core still high as he stroked her folds, his eyes glued to her face as he slipped them into her seamlessly. Her mouth opened but no sound came out as he curled his digits, a cruel smile spreading across his face as he slowly fingered her, sometimes pinching her nipple for further reaction. 

Her dress was bunched uncomfortably against her stomach, the fabric surely to leave a scratch mark against her skin, but right now she didn't care, all she could focus on was where his fingers were, his smile, the blue of his eyes, the way the tattoo's littered his frame, the white glint of his canines as he would smile. He slipped another finger in and curled them once again and she could feel another wave of pleasure begin to build from inside her.

"Who's making you feel this good?" He muttered, almost unheard by her over her own cries as he slowly slid his digits from her, only slowing down further when she failed to answer him. His glower was like sunlight on her skin as she looked up at him, arms sore from the position she was in before he slapped her firmly against her thigh. 

"Who?" 

"You -- John, _fuck_." She stuttered and his fingers began their exploration once again at an almost frenzied pace, chasing her orgasm out of her like an exorcism. Mirth was the only emotion he held as she writhed against him, wanton and desperate, his other hand gripping his length and periodically stroking it as he watched her move. As if it was a bug bite that was finally being scratched, her orgasm flooded her system, her eyes rolling back into her head as hit her, a tsunami of pleasure she wasn't expecting. She lay like a ragdoll against the bed, no strength left in her as he settled between her legs, his member brushing against her dripping core as he caged her in between his arms, his breath dusting across her face like a fine, expensive mist.

"You ready?" She could only nod before he sank into her, stretching her as her mouth opened agape, protection the last thing on her mind as he thrust into her. He groaned under her pressure, stilling himself before he thrusted roughly back into her depths, hands gripping against her hips as he began to dive into her. 

"Who's fucking you?" He slowed his pace, his nails leaving crescent shapes in her skin as he thrusted.

"You."

"Who's you?" 

"John, fuck, John - you're fucking me, fuck." It was the right answer as he sped back up, thrusting and groaning into her ear, biting and clawing at her with hopeless abandon which she could only return, raking her nails over his back and over his muscles. 

" _Yes, yes, yes, yes -- fuck, yes_." She cried out into the air, the words only seemingly spurring him to move faster and faster, tension building with every word as he thrusted and stretched her in the most delicious way. There it was again, the feeling of raw pleasure peeking through the cloud of ordinary pleasure as he hit a certain core of her that she hadn't even had known had existed, causing her to shriek and tighten around him. Her tightness did nothing to slow him down as he soon followed her, spilling himself into her with a loud groan, delicious and raw like the pleasure he had given her. Unceremoniously, he slipped out of her and rolled next to her, fumbling with the drawer of the night stand for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one between his teeth and waiting for Hannah to come down from her high.

She felt sore, she felt sticky, she felt very, very relaxed, and couldn't stop the way her eye lids shut her away from the beautiful stranger named John, into a blissful night of sleep.

* * *

The night had haunted her dreams since then, she was having a lot of trouble sleeping because of it. It really scratched an itch that needed to be scratched. Fifty Shades, as Cassie had dubbed him, left her at the hotel in the morning with no note, no further contact information, so Hannah got the idea he wasn't interested in her, which was fine but it still kind of hurt to be used and abused like she had been. 

Checking her deputy uniform in the mirror, Hannah gave herself a once over, checking her pony tail and loosening it before it gave her a headache and shot herself finger guns. 

"You're gonna do well kid." She walked out of the front door of her new house, now a small cottage set in Holland Valley by one of the lakes she wasn't able to quite remember yet. She walked along the gravel to her beaten up pick up truck, bright red and dusty but she loved it - it was her fathers. Climbing behind the wheel, she began to make her way through to the Sherriff's office, taking in the scenery around her like the new kid she was. Fiddling with the radio, settling on Christian hymns that she hadn't heard of as it was blasting on _every single radio channel_ , she made her way to work in record time. Pulling into the parking lot, she tucked her car keys into her hand and stalked towards the office, greeted by Whitehorse outside the office doors before she could have a chance to walk through the doors herself.

"Hey you." He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee as he regarded her, the crispness of her uniform making her look like she was playing deputy as opposed to being one. She gave him a friendly wave and let him lead her through the doors, past the receptionist who was busy filing her nails to notice their passing as he motioned for Hannah to take a seat in front of an old whiteboard he had set up towards the back of the room. Within the room, there were a few wooden desks, all empty as of yet, it was as if they had gone back in time. The old charm of the room was enough to win Hannah over as she took a seat behind one of the desks, watching Whitehorse uncap the marker with one hand and placing his mug of coffee down as he began to scribble down names.

"Alright, so, quick rundown over the hassles of Hope County. We got Sharky, we got the Seeds and a few other bozo's." He circled heavily around 'Seeds' that he had scribbled down on the board, Hannah cursed inwardly at not getting a piece of paper and pen at least for taking notes but didn't show it, choosing to nod as if she had already known what he was talking about.

"Seeds? You'll handle them - they're harmless, just a religious cult who think the world's endin' and all that jazz. Just keep an eye on them in terms of harassments and you'll be fine."

"Do harassments happen often?" He paused in thought at first before nodding, returning to the board and scribbling further. 

"Stace's gonna take you out on a drive there, we've had a few, so we need to at least step in and tell 'em not to be dicks about it. Gotta talk to John about it but I doubt they're gonna listen." She nodded, folding her hands in her lap as she analyzed the board in front of her, anxiety causing her to pick at the skin around her nails as Whitehorse began to give her the a's and b's of the troublemakers of Hope County. Staci eventually waltzed in, exactly half an hour after he was meant to start, a smile drawn across his face as he regarded her in her chair.

"New meat, chief?"

"Don't scare this one off, Staci. We need her." Staci waved his hand at Whitehorse, smile stretched across his face wider as he fumbled with is coffee cup, car keys in his hand as he nodded towards Hannah, shooting her a wink that only seemed to worsen her anxiety of the first day.

"I'll take her out for a drive by to the ranch, bossman - let her meet the locals and what not." Whitehorse frowned, his age showing through his wrinkles before sighing, waving Hannah and Staci out of the room with a tired motion. She stood up and followed Staci, having already left the room and throughout the glass double doors of the Sherriff's department, towards the white vehicle parked haphazardly outside the premises. 

"Quickest way to learn, Rook, is to do - you know what I'm saying?" She slid into the passenger seat and frowned at Staci, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your name is Rook?" He blinked, a smile spreading across his face as he set the car into drive.

"Last name, first name is Hannah." She muttered and he nodded, running his hand over the stubble on his chin in contemplation as they drove. Leaning forward, she fiddled with the radio, only finding hymn after hymn just like her own radio as the music flooded the car. 

"Is there no other stations?" She muttered and Staci laughed, shaking his head as they made their way along the road. 

"Seed's took care of that." 

"What is their deal, anyway?" Staci blinked, humour gone from his face as he stared forward at the open road, fingers gripping the steering wheel as they made their commute towards the ranch.

"A group of sex-starved, Jesus-loving nutcases who think the world is ending, need I say more?" She shook her head and wound down the window, the warmth of the summer air skimming across her skin as she watched the scenery go past. 

"What's your story anyway?" Staci enquired further and Hannah shrugged, watching as the light from the sun pass over her skin and tattoo's from their journey before answering.

"Just thought it'd be a good fit, have always been interested in it." Staci nodded, seemingly not happy with her answer but accepting it none-the-less as he navigated the roads, eventually taking a sharp right down a graveled road that she would have usually missed and driving up to an opulent log cabin, which stood out like a sore thumb in comparison to the other houses in the area. How she missed this, she wasn't sure, but couldn't help the awe shift over her features as she drank the home in, massive and powerful in its own right. Staci pulled the car into park outside the front door and unclipped his seatbelt, waiting for Hannah to do the same before stepping out of the car, beckoning Hannah to follow. 

She walked briskly behind him, almost colliding against his back as he was poised to knock on the front door, but the door opened before he had the chance. Hannah had to blink a few times as she drank in the man in front of her, even resorting to rubbing her eyes a few times as she looked at his beard, the tattoo's, the blue shirt, his fucking blue eyes. _Fuck_. 

_Sex-starved, my fucking ass_. 

"Hey John, how's it going?" Staci remarked, unaware of the turmoil his partner was experiencing behind him. Hannah shifted so she stood firmly behind Staci, hoping John wouldn't see her - which was total wishful thinking. Dreams were free, why not make a wish?

"Staci, my friend, you honour me with your presence yet again! What's the deal this time? Come to join?" He opened his arms wide, almost welcoming Staci who only chucked in reciprocation. 

"Not today, John - just came to let you know we know about the harassments again. Fess up or we will come back with a search warrant." John raised an eyebrow, open palm poised along his heart as if he was truly offended by the statement.

"Me? no never, Staci, would me or my followers sink so low as harassment. Also, who is we, Staci?" Staci turned, revealing Hannah to John who stood picking at her nails once again, and she could feel John's gaze on her like a hot flush, undressing her like he had done only a few days prior. 

"This is Deputy Rook, John. She's gonna be helping handling the complaints now, so you'll be seeing her more often." 

"Is that so, Hannah?" He rolled her name on his tongue as if testing it, and she struggled to keep her face straight and emotionless as she regarded him. "Hannah Rook, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He held his hand out, poised to kiss it and she stepped back away from Staci and the door, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her deputy uniform to hide the the tremble in her fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Seed." She muttered as John straightened, a stray piece of hair falling over his brow as he glowered, canines appearing over his lips as he stared at her. Staci looked between the two, eyebrows furrowed before stepping in between them like a human barrier, hands tucked into his own deputy uniform as he stared at John.

"Alright, so, no more harassing or you're going to see a lot more of Rook and I, got it?" John clicked his tongue, eyes never leaving hers as he leaned against the doorframe, fingers drumming against the wood, every thump hitting her in the lungs as they moved.

" _Crystal._ " 


End file.
